


Кофе с привкусом пороха

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Established Relationship, M/M, Sassy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: И какой только идиот всех склонил к мысли, что все британцы поголовно пьют чай и только чай? Кофе – это же, мать его, напиток богов.





	Кофе с привкусом пороха

Название: Кофе с привкусом пороха  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 10 апреля 2018

*******************************************

 

\- Доброе утро. Чизкейк с черникой, пожалуйста, - просит Артур Кёрклэнд, спокойно опираясь на прилавок. Перчатки он не снял. 

Миленькая бельгийка – на бейдже красуется «Лаура» – в нелепой форменной шапочке в виде вафли, ничуть не отнимающей у нее, впрочем, очарования, радушно улыбается:  
\- Доброе утро! Конечно!

Хромированными длинными щипцами, очень смахивающими на пыточный инструмент, она достает кусок чизкейка с дальней для нее стороны витрины и укладывает его на блюдце, а потом вдруг замечает с бестактной непосредственностью, которую, по мнению Артура, несправедливо пытаются всюду выдавать за дружелюбный сервис:  
\- У вас такой чудесный легкий акцент! Вы англичанин?

\- Англичанин, - надеясь, что светская беседа на этом и закончится, подтверждает Кёрклэнд, медленно придвигая к себе десерт.

\- Ах! – в глазах девушки зажигаются искорки энтузиазма, и она, осененная прекрасной, по ее мнению, идеей, лукаво спрашивает: - Тогда, видимо, к чизкейку – чай с молоком?

Артур награждает ее самым что ни на есть эталонным выражением чисто английского вежливого презрения на лице и отвечает ровно:  
\- Два кофе. Эспрессо и капучино. 

Слишком глянцевая улыбка Лауры становится на порядок тусклее, а он, после некоторого ожидания, получает чашечку ароматного эспрессо и, оставив на прилавке пару купюр, уходит за столик. Сидящий там Ловино Варгас замечает рядом движение и, опустив еще пахнущую типографской краской утреннюю газету, тексты которой он, не владея языком, понимал лишь в общих чертах, нетерпеливо роняет:  
\- Наконец-то.

\- Спешил, как мог, - заверяет Артур, ставя перед ним блюдце с куском пирога и садясь напротив, – но мисс не торопилась. 

Варгас снисходительно кивает и, заметив на большом пальце пятно от краски с газеты, недовольно цокнув языком, потирает палец о подушечки других. Это так похоже на манеру, в которой Ловино обычно пересчитывает наличку, что Артур почти слышит в сухом трении кожи о кожу шелест банкнот. 

Все еще смущенная Лаура приносит им чашку с капучино и сдачу. От сдачи (сущая мелочь, на самом деле) Кёрклэнд отмахивается, как от назойливой мухи, а капучино кивком велит отдать Ловино. Девушка придвигает чашку с наибанальнейшим сердечком поближе к итальянцу и, поблагодарив за чаевые, возвращается за прилавок. Варгас провожает ее задумчивым взглядом.

\- Надо же, - говорит он, глянув затем на капучино, - когда я учился в школе, мне нравились такие синьорины. А сейчас они кажутся такими пресными. 

\- Рассуждаешь как старик, - фыркнув, комментирует Артур, делая глоток кофе. И какой только идиот всех склонил к мысли, что все британцы поголовно пьют чай и только чай? Кофе – это же, мать его, напиток богов. 

\- С кем поведешься, Кёрклэнд. – Ловино, разумеется, не может оставить подначку без ответа. 

\- Один – один, - засчитывает Артур, криво усмехнувшись, и пригубливает кофе.

Эспрессо крепкий и терпкий. Лаура явно добавила туда корицу, но он ощущает привкус пороха. Ствол слегка оттопыривает пиджак Варгаса. Через полчаса поезд унесет их в местечко, которое к вечеру попадет во все выпуски новостей. Пока же…

\- Приятного аппетита, Ловино.

\- Не подавись, Артур, - откликается итальянец, но его оливковые глаза на краткий миг до усмешки загораются страстью. Сладкие бельгийские синьорины стали для него пресными не просто так – распробовал острых британских джентльменов.


End file.
